


welcome back

by howlingstiles



Series: Synopsis [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Character Death, Slightly Insane Lydia, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: “Welcome back,” the redhead says with a sweet twist to her lips, “Allison.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask prompt.

“Welcome back,” the redhead says with a sweet twist to her lips, “Allison.”

She - _‘Allison’, is that my name? ‘Allison’?_ \- sits up and slowly takes in her surroundings. Inspects the blood covering every centimeter of the clearing she’s sat in - and the redhead. The blood is soaking her clothes and staining her body. _Where am I?_

“I’ve missed you,” the redhead says, her green eyes are wide and far from innocent, “you’ve been gone for a long time, Allison.”


End file.
